


Reassurance

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-29
Updated: 2005-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Remus knows how to make Sirius feel better





	Reassurance

Remus watched as Sirius slid out of the kitchen and went to his room. He didn't need to know what Molly had told Sirius to cause *that* look. It had to be about Harry; it always was.

After a few minutes, Remus left the kitchen, and joined Sirius in his bedroom. He leaned against the door, watching his lover. Sirius was lying down, a hand over his eyes, trying to pretend that he didn't know that Remus was there. "She didn't mean it, you know," Remus said softly.

"She did, and she's right. What kind of an example am I?" Sirius pulled his hand away, and stared at Remus. "Harry is better off without my help."

"Liar. I know you don't believe that." Remus crossed the room and sat on the bed. He rested a hand on Sirius's thigh. "You're too arrogant to think that you aren't valuable," he said with a smile.

Sirius chuckled. "That's supposed to make me feel better? I must tell you, if you're trying to be supportive you aren't doing a really good job."

"Really?" Remus shook his head. "All right, let me try again. Harry is not better off without you because you are one cunning and skilled son of a bi-"

"Remus," Sirius growled.

"Is that not good? Okay, what about..." Remus slid his hand up and down Sirius's inner thigh, resting close to his crotch. "Oh, I know, because you're too handsome, and sexy, and attractive."

Sirius laughed. "I don't think Harry cares about that."

"You're just being picky now," Remus said with a smile, before lying down, next to Sirius, shifting he was spooned against Sirius. "If it matters...I need you."

Sirius took a deep breath. "It's reciprocal."

"Good, then no more doubts, Sirius, because you are important to me and to Harry," Remus whispered in Sirius's hair, and when he spoke like this, Sirius could almost believe him.


End file.
